


Auditorial Voyeurism

by mickeycmick



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aomine is a pervert, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeycmick/pseuds/mickeycmick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine hear voices inside the basketball changing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auditorial Voyeurism

Auditory Voyeurism

Disclaimers: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

After Kise joined the first string, he could often be seen in Tetsu's company. Like now, when Daiki was walking pass the changing room.

"Ne, Kurokocchi, do you like this," was definitely Kise's recognizable bright voice.

"It is very comfortable in the hand but it is a little too small for me."

"Ehhh! Isn't it smooth enough to make you comfortable?"

Well, Daiki was definitely now interested.

"It is smooth Kise-kun. But I just want to hold it a little more firmly so it'll fit in my hands better." Was Tetsu's reply.

The voices went silent for a while before Kise continued.

"What about now?"

"Yes. I like this one very much. It is very wet and very comfortable in my hands. Kise-kun, this feels very good." Tetsu said in his usual monotone voice but Daiki could definitely recognize the hints of happiness in there.

"What about Kise-kun?" His shadow asked.

"It's still too wet for me, I-I cant, c-can you pull it out?"

There were wriggling sounds, probably the sounds of benches moving unless those two were into the more kinky accessories.

"I-It came out." Spoke Kise in hushed tones and Daiki could definitely imagine that something  _came out_.

"I'll put it in again so Kise-kun must hold still." Tetsu said in an imperious tone, Daiki would never have imagine his shadow to have a side like this.

"Umm." Kise mumbled and Daiki could imagine the blonde nodding fervently to Tetsu's command.

"It went in!" Resonated Kise bright voice before the blonde continued. "Oww, Oww! Don't poke me with it Kurokocchi! So mean!"

"I'm just testing the sharpness for Kise-kun."

Now Daiki was not called a  _pervert_  by Satsuki for nothing. This display was something he had to see.

Opening the door, Daiki entered, hoping to find a fully flustered couple caught in their naughty act.

"Aomine-kun"

"Aominecchi!"

The two were fully clothed and Daiki's mind screamed 'what the hell' rather loudly.

His eyes scanned the room until it tested upon the objects in Kise's and Tetsu's hands, a fountain pen.

"What were you two doing?" He questioned, trying to bring his thoughts back to reality.

"Kise-kun was in a fountain pen advertisement, they gave two to him. Kise-kun was kind enough to give one to me. We were simply choosing the pen and just finished changing its nib.

And Daiki's sensual fantasies evaporated into thin air.

.


End file.
